1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latch device, and more particularly to a latch device for a case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical latch device for a case is shown in FIG. 5, in which the case comprises a base 90 having a protrusion 95 provided therein, and a cover 91 having a latch device 93 secured thereto, the latch device 93 includes a lip 94 for engaging with the protrusion 95 of the case 90 so as to secure the cover 91 with the base 90. However, the latch device 93 is solidly secured to the cover 91 and formed integral with the cover 91, and the latch device 93 and the cover 91 are formed by molding processes, such that the latch device 93 is apt to be broken and disengaged from the cover 91 after several folding operations of the latch device 93 relative to the cover 91.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional latch devices for cases.